These studies collect information on the immune function of participants in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging to determine age-associated changes, and to determine the relationship of these changes to an individuals diet, exercise habits, psychological coping mechanisms as well as to the development of clinical diseases. A further ongoing goal is to evaluate existing assays of immune function in regards to their ability to provide an accurate and clinically useful assessment of human immune competence.